Momoko Sora
Momoko Sora (桃子のそら, Sora Momoko) is a chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Team 12 and the great-granddaughter of Tobirama Senju. She is a potential candidate for the position her great-grandfather once held. She hails from the village's Senju Clan through her father Daichi Sora, and is also a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan through her mother Naomi Uzumaki. Background Momoko was only one month old when her parents died during the Kyubi's attack on October 10. She reminded Hiruzen Sarutobi of Keiko Sora, her great-grandmother and the late wife of Tobirama, and because she didn't have any relatives available (Tsunade's whereabouts were unknown), Hiruzen adopted her as his granddaughter. Childhood Hiruzen was reluctant to let her out due to her lineage as an Uzumaki and that she shares the blood of a Senju, so he isolated her for most parts of her childhood. However, despite all the security precautions he made, Kumogakure still managed to kidnap her, which was like history repeated itself because the same happened to her mother and Kushina Uzumaki. As a result, Hiruzen sent a team of ANBU out to retrieve her. Momoko was forced to grow up quicker than most children her age due to this event that made her decide to become a shinobi. Hiruzen was naturally against this, but she still insisted becoming one, and Hiruzen saw the determination his sensei and Keiko no doubt passed on to Momoko, so he enrolled her in the Academy. In the anime, around this time, Momoko met a mysterious boy named Yota. She soon learned, to her amazement, that Yota had the ability to manipulate weather, especially through his emotional state. Fearing how the village would respond to an outsider considering how turmoil it had with the other nations, Momoko and the others who knew about Yota decided to hide his existence, giving him shelter in a treehouse and regularly bringing him food. She was focused on studying, but she was teased because of her strange hair and eye colour combination (peach and purple), so that got her a new nickname from her classmates, much to her chagrin: Peachy (Peachy (桃の, Momono). Second Hokage's Great-Granddaughter As the descendant of a Hokage, Momoko holds a high place in society. Due to this, she was spoiled in her childhood by everyone, even her friends, until she stood up for herself and told them that she didn't want to be treated any different than the others, which caused to stop addressing her so highly. There has been times when she was arranged to marry someone from a different country to strengthen and create alliances with Konoha. This, however, was not tolerated by Hiruzen and so he banned the arranged marriages. After his death though, this case started again and Momoko wasn't even aware of these things, probably because once Tsunade took the seat of Hokage she has put an end to this case once again after she found a letter addressed to the next Hokage, which stated that they must "put an end to the unfair treatment of Momoko Sora, the Second Hokage's great-granddaughter". Senju and Uzumaki Descendant As the descendant of two clans, Momoko is viewed as "slightly more special than others". Since she started in the Academy, she has been taught that she has to continue the line of of both the Senju and the Uzumaki, because nearly all members of the Uzumaki Clan are extinct, and Tsunade has reached the age where she is too old to have any children, which practically makes her the only hope for continuing the Senju blood. Personality Momoko learned to stand up for herself due to all the bullying she had to endure from her classmates. She is described as "scary" when she gets angry and the people who know this are always very careful to avoid angering her. Momoko is shown to be caring individual, and she takes a motherly role in her team's well-being. She fusses over their injuries and scolds them for their carelessness. She can get quiet emotional, as shown that when Hiruzen died, she was crying uncontrollably, and nobody was able to calm her down for hours. Another example of this is when her teammate, Kyo Shibura left the village and Momoko was left in depression for days until she pulled herself together and started training harder than before. Momoko is often compared to two individuals who has impacted the village greatly, Keiko Sora and Naomi Uzumaki. Momoko is said to have had inherited a lot of her traits from them, such as her "scary" side which Keiko was widely known for, and her overemotional side from Naomi who would always be extremely angry when she was teased. Appearance Momoko is widely known for her close resemblance to Keiko Sora, who is her great-grandmother, and because of this, she is often referred to as Chibi Keiko (ちび恵子, Chibi Keiko). Momoko has long peach-coloured hair, which is often in a half-up braid or tied up into a high ponytail, light purple eyes and fair skin. In Part I, Momoko wore a sleeveless purple dress with black shorts and the standard shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector was tied across her waist, in a similar fashion to Ino Yamanaka. In Part II, she keeps her clothing colour purple. She wears a sleeveless purple zip up top with a large zip and lighter purple arm warmers, which she stops wearing after her incident with her teammate. She wears a purple skirt that splits on the front in the middle over black shorts, and they are accompanied with knee-high black boots. The location of her forehead protector remains the same. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket and blue pants, and she starts to wear black shinobi sandals. She also ties her long peach hair up in a high ponytail using her forehead protector. Abilities Weapon-wise, she prefers to use her scrolls over any other weapons, however she also uses kunai, shuriken and senbon when its needed. She is known to be able to manipulate seals according to her will. Taijutsu Momoko's Taijutsu skills are average. This skill is one that Momoko is the weakest at, alongside Genjutsu. She is able to perform powerful kicks, however her punches need improvement. She usually enhances her kicks with Lightning Release to cause more damage. Genjutsu Momoko's Genjutsu skills are below average. She is able to detect when she is placed under one, but she cannot perform one herself. Ninjutsu Momoko's Ninjutsu skills are widely known, because she can use Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton; English TV "Lightning Style") and Water Release (水遁, Suiton; English TV "Water Style") right after each other, not even a minute between performing the next technique. She is also able to use a different elemental technique with the requirement of the scroll she usually has on her back by using her blood and Fuuinjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu Momoko only really knows the basics of this type of Ninjutsu. She is only able to heal a fairly deep wound, and only stop bleeding that cut through only a few tissues of skin. Summoning Technique She is able to use the Summoning Technique, where she summons cats from the Cat Fortress, such as Nekomata (猫又, Nekomata) to aid her in battle or in tasks. She sometimes has a smaller cat accompanying her during her free time in the village, and whenever someone insults her summons she defends them without a second thought, which shows how deep the bond that she has with them really is. Nature Transformation Her natural affinity is Lightning Release and Water Release, and she is weak against Wind Release (風遁, Fūton; English TV "Wind Style"). Despite being a descendant of the Senju clan, Momoko cannot perform Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton; English TV "Wood Style") Techniques because she can't use Earth Release (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") without the help of her scroll. She has learned to combine two of her elements to create her own technique: "Water and Lighting Release: Bubbles". Fuuinjutsu Due to her Uzumaki lineage, Momoko is naturally a specialist at this technique. She is able to perform the Uzumaki Sealing Technique, an Uzumaki trademark sealing technique and the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, a technique that Sasuke Uchiha used and a technique that Momoko studied after witnessing it. After studying a great variety of different sealing techniques, Momoko is able to recognise a seal and its properties just by glancing at it. She can also dispel any sealing technique using the Secret Technique: Sealing Release. Intelligence Momoko is recognised for her intelligence in fuuinjutsu. As a child she has shocked many, including the Sandaime Hokage, with the level of observation skills she demonstrated when she watched a battle between two shinobi and picked out the weaknesses of an attack and predicting the next moves. Life Force and Chakra Control Momoko's chakra control is nearly perfect, but she can lose concentration in a second if she doesn't focus enough. As a descendant of the Senju clan, Momoko inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting her great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. At the same time, as also a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, her life force is blessed with immense vitality and endurance, giving her the potential for an exceptionally long lifespan and allowing her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and in most cases continue battling. An example of this is during the incident where her teammate stabbed her straight through the chest, she should have died immediately, however she survived for the ten minutes it took for Kaede to find her and give her an emergency treatment. Other Skills Momoko has shown very capable skill of working in unison with others. This was shown during the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death when her team encountered another, who had the type of scroll they needed. Team 12 worked in unison wiht each other, each member taking one opponent and assisting each other when they needed it, and due to this, they have succeeded in getting the scroll, which allowed the team to continue into the next phase of the exams. Hiruzen Sarutobi, who supervised this fight, commented that Team 12 is one of the only teams who has such a high level of understanding of each other's skills. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Momoko and her team are introduced during the Chunin Exams. The team passed the first and second phase, and because too many teams passed the second stage, they advanced to the preliminary matches. Momoko was matched up against a kunoichi from Sunagakure, and passed when she finished the battle with a technique where she zapped her opponent with her Lightning Release. Momoko won the battle, so she passed to the final stage. During the timespan of one month that the participants received to train and get ready for the final stage, Momoko trained with Hiruzen Sarutobi and by herself. She was often found at the training fields passed out, and her teammates had to carry her back home because she trained until her chakra supply nearly ran out and she fell unconscious. When the final stage started, Momoko was matched against a shinobi from Kusagakure. He started the match, but Momoko drew first blood. The match ended when the shinobi knocked her out with life-threatening injuries. Invasion of Konoha Arc Momoko was rushed to the hospital moments after the match ended. The operation itself took nearly a whole day to complete. She was in a coma for a week, and woke up to find out that Hiruzen died at the hands of Orochimaru. She was left in the dark about the fact that her great-grandfather was reincarnated using Edo Tensei to save her from any more emotional pain. She attended her adoptive grandfather's funeral in crutches. During the Timeskip Momoko trained with Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura to learn only the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. She also asked Kakashi Hatake to teach her any Lightning Style techniques. He taught her the Chidori. She also developed her knowledge of Fuuinjutsu even further and created her own nature transformation technique, one of them being the "Water and Lightning Release: Bubbles" where she creates a big bubble which has lightning infused in them, the bubble splits into a number of smaller ones, and once they burst upon touching the opponent the water reinforces the lightning to cause a bigger damage by electrocuting the opponent. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc After Naruto returned from his two and a half years of training abroad, Momoko was one of the first villagers to greet him. She noted that he looks much more mature and dependable now, however Naruto proved her wrong when he was ready to show another perverted technique. This triggered another one of those comical moments where she looked "scary". Her teammate, Kyo Shibura, defected from the village after finding out his true origins a few days before Naruto returned, and during the time Team Kakashi and Team Guy was away on a mission to rescue Gaara, Momoko is sent on a solo mission to Sunagakure to aid them in reconstructing their village. On the way back, Momoko is confronted by Kyo and they engage in combat. Momoko suffers life-threatening wounds from this battle. Her other teammate, Kaede Tanizaki, who is on the way back from a mission with Team Asuma, finds her and gives her an emergency treatment. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Momoko and Sakura are saved by Katsuyu. After Naruto's return, she could only watch as he tried to defeat the six Pains. She and Sakura became worried when Naruto entered his six-tailed form, and are amazed to find out that Hinata risked her life to try and save Naruto because she loves him. While Sakura healed Hinata, Momoko watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack. When Naruto came back to the village after talking to Nagato, Momoko was next seen along with all his friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory. Konoha History Arc The Worst Three-Legged Race Sakura commented on how Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable in their genin days and Naruto had a flashback to a mission where Team Kakashi and Momoko had to retrieve a golden statue, which was stolen by a band of thieves from a Feudal Princess. As Naruto and Sasuke retrieve the statue, Sakura and Momoko gets taken as hostages. At first, Sasuke insists on continuing the mission, but Naruto tells him that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. When they finally find Sakura, Momoko and the bandits, it was at first hard for them because their hands got stuck together. However, one by one, through teamwork, the two quickly defeated the bandits and their leader, Jako. Although their mission was a success, the statue itself was very damaged, but Kakashi Hatake said that it could be melted down and re-casted. When Naruto complained about his hand being stuck to Sasuke's, Momoko said that it will naturally fall apart within two or three days, much to the disappointment of Naruto and Sasuke. Team 10's Teamwork Team 10 tries to round up some hogs for the villagers to eat. Noticing their teamwork, Shikamaru remembers a time where the team also worked closely together in order to complete a mission. After a Village Headman's granddaughter was kidnapped by Baji, he hired Konohagakure's Team 7, Team 10 and the Second Hokage's Great-Granddaughter for assistance. When the teams and Momoko accepted the mission to stop Baji and rescue the girl, an ex-bandit named Tōfu acted as their guide. Shikamaru then instructed Asuma and Kakashi to find an alternate route to the Baji's fortress. Tofu later gets captured and is revealed to be a double agent working for the gang leader. When the seven genin infiltrated the fortress, Shikamaru agreed to a hostage exchange between him and Tofu in order to find out the location of the Headman's granddaughter. Ino and Chōji managed to find the tower where the hostages were held, and later, helped defeat Baji. The mission ended with a success, the bandit group were captured, and the Headman's granddaughter was rescued. The scene then shifts back to present time, where Ino and Shikamaru leave Chōji the arduous task of carrying all the hogs back to the village. Five Kage Summit Arc Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Lee and Momoko went to the Land of Iron to talk to Naruto. When Sakura made a fake love confession, Momoko is shocked to hear this lie from her, and wasn't very surprised when Naruto knew that she was lying. Momoko is then part of the team Sakura formed to hunt down Sasuke. She was incapacitated from Sakura's knockout gas afterwards. After returning to Konoha, Momoko is seen present with the rest of her friends, wondering as to what Naruto is hiding from them. Shinobi World War Arc Momoko was placed in the Sealing Team within the Fifth Division. When her team arrives as reinforcements for the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division, Momoko was shocked to find the man she knew was her father opposite her. She only recognised him from the photographs she has of her parents. When the Impure World Reincarnation was released, Daichi was enveloped in a light of sorts before his soul ascended from his deconstructing body to return to the afterlife, but not before he told Momoko that he was proud of her, of how strong she became and that he was glad that she was born to him and Naomi, which left her in tears. Ten-Tail Revival Arc She stands with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces and the reborn Team 12 as they prepare to face their opposition. As Team 7 is reborn and the three original members stood together ready to face the Ten-Tails, Momoko marvels at the strength of the strongest team. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Momoko joined Team 7 on a mission to protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze, as she and the production group she worked for travelled to the Land of Snow. Throughout the movie, Momoko and Sakura encountered the Yukigakure-ninja Mizore Fuyukuma, and eventually Sakura distracted him with her Sakura Blizzard Technique while Momoko zapped him with her Lightning Release: Lightning Rod. She was later seen looking out at the newly created Spring country, lying down on the grass. Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Momoko was assigned along with Naruto, Sakura and Rock Lee to protect the Land of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Momoko displayed some of the Lightning Release techniques learned from Kakashi by shocking Karenbana. For Momoko's second fight with Karenbana, she and Sakura could tell where she was because she could smell her perfume. Sakura was almost knocked out during her first encounter with Karenbana, but Momoko defeated Karenbana before Sakura could get knocked out. During her second encounter with Karenbana, both Momoko and Sakura got trapped in Karenbana's genjutsu, resulting in both of them being knocked out by Karenbana, then after waking up (before the final blow), Sakura shattered a chandelier above the two combatants' heads with two thrown shuriken, causing glass to fall on the floor. Momoko was then able to hear Karenbana's movements by the sound of the glass crunching under her feet. Momoko delivered a large wave of electricity at Karenbana, ending the genjutsu and the fight. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Momoko was first seen with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi when Sai got ambushed by the bunch of explosive feathers from the bird-like creature which knocked him down and Naruto aided him and both got attacked, only to get saved by Kakashi, Sakura and Momoko. Sakura healed both of them and forced them into the hospital bed. Naruto and Sai who both got out of the hospital bed and went to the restaurant to celebrate their recovery, however both of them got slapped by Sakura and zapped with electricity by Momoko for leaving the hospital. After when Hiruko announced a Fourth Shinobi World War will start, Momoko was one of the ninja of Konoha who got assigned to secure the village. Later when Momoko and Sakura were with Tsunade, the Hokage said that Kakashi is a missing-nin and that they shouldn't go after him. Both of them got dismissed and overheard Tsunade's talk with Shikamaru that Naruto is locked up. Momoko and Sakura went there to go see him and he told them how Kakashi was controlled and he's planning to die for the village. Sakura broke the cell and freed him then all three of them went after him. On their way they found Kakashi, but got stopped by Shikamaru and the rest of the rookies. Sakura and Naruto both stated that they're going to rescue him no matter what and that they won't abandon their sensei, and Momoko said that even though she isn't part of Kakashi's team, he is still her sensei because he taught her. They got ambushed; Shikamaru decided they can go ahead while they hold off the enemies. Sai later comes and brought Naruto, Momoko and Sakura with him on the ride to save Kakashi. Gaara then attacked them and said that he won't let them go any further. Naruto then fought Gaara while they went ahead. When they found Kakashi, he was still under the technique that Tsunade put on him, and Naruto, Sakura, Momoko, Sai, and Shikamaru all engaged Hiruko in battle, but due to lack of knowledge of the bloodlines he acquired, they were defeated. After Naruto saved Kakashi, Sakura engaged the combined summon form of Hiruko's minions with the rest of the Konoha 11 and Momoko while her team-mate and sensei fought Hiruko himself. After the battle, Momoko stood victorious with her friends while thinking of the strong bond they all have that she doesn't. Naruto 5: Blood Prison When Naruto was summoned to Tsunade's office and accused of attacking the Raikage, Sakura and Momoko were the only ones who tried to defend him and believed that he was innocent, even though he was still taken away in the end. During Naruto's time in Hōzukijō, he reflects on his bonds with his friends and comrades in Konoha, where a flashback of Momoko encouraging Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage is shown. When Mui dies and the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison is released, Momoko and the Konoha 11 stop the prisoners from escaping. Ryūzetsu arrives and is able to save Naruto with her Dragon Life Reincarnation. They later all prepare to go home. It is shown after that immediately when Naruto was taken out of Tsunade's office, Momoko and the others in the office sigh in relief and reveal to have been faking the "surprise" of Naruto's accusation, Momoko even bluntly stating that Naruto will be so "angry" with them. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Momoko appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. In this world, Momoko has a serious case of Androphobia. She would panic the moment someone of the male gender approached her within one metre and she developed a violent streak if one of them touched her, as shown when she punched Sasuke Uchiha when he embraced her and offered her the famous red rose while she called him a "phony". Unlike the Momoko that Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more sensitive to the fact that she is the Second Hokage's great-granddaughter. Also, because Naruto and Sakura knew that the Momoko they knew grew her hair out because it reminded someone close to her of her late mother and her great-grandmother, the Momoko in this world had her hair cut so short that when Naruto and Sakura first saw her from behind, they thought that she was a "boy with a familiar hair colour". Video Games Momoko Sora is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * From Japanese 百 (momo) "hundred" or 桃 (momo) "peach tree" combined with 子 (ko) "child". * "Sora" literally means "Sky" (ソラ) * Momoko is named after the colour of her hair, which reminded her parents of peaches. * Despite being a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, she doesn't possess the common trait of red hair. * Momoko grew her hair out because Hiruzen said it reminded him of Naomi and Keiko. * Momoko's role models are her mother and her great-grandmother. * According to the databook(s): ** Momoko's hobbies are studying fuuinjutsu and star-gazing. ** Momoko wishes to fight Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Daichi Sora. ** Momoko likes dango and onigiri, and hates anything spicy, such as the Curry of Life. This is something she has in common both both of her parents. ** Momoko has completed 45 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 5 S-rank. ** Momoko's favourite word according to the first, second and third databooks is "trust" (信頼, Shinrai). Quotes (To Hiruzen) "Thank you for taking care of me, 'ji-chan!"' '''(''To Naruto) "I know you can do it, Naruto! Become the greatest Hokage the world has ever seen!'' (''To her team when they introduced) "My name is Momoko Sora. I could have changed my name to Uzumaki like my mother, but I felt like I had to keep it Sora. My hobby is studying new fuuinjutsu and star-gazing. I like dango and onigiri, but I hate anything spicy. I also love my summons, they are my friends!" '' (About Kyo's (bad) drawing to Kaede) ''"Don't insult his art! You'll hurt his feelings, and aren't I even more beautiful on this picture than in real life?" (To herself after Hiruzen's funeral) "Why?...Why did they all have to die? Why is it always the people I love?" (To Kyo when he left the village) "...Why? Why do you have to leave? Aren't we friends who can help each other?" (To Kyo when he stabbed her) "..Ky...o.....why?" (To Kakashi) "Please train me in Lightning Release!" (To herself) "Naruto is battling strong opponents....We'll fight alongside you! You don't have to do this alone anymore! Wait for me, Naruto!" (To Daichi as his soul returned to the afterlife) "Tou...chan" (To a reincarnated Tobirama) "I'm glad that I'm your descendant!" Reference Momoko Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Senju Category:Medical-Nin Category:DRAFT